For Always: Legacy
by Ky Hakubi
Summary: Konoha has another Uzumaki to contend with. And will Naruto finally become Hokage? Sequel to For Always
1. Prologue Meet the Team

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't make money from this. You know, standard disclaimer stuff.

**For Always: Legacy**

**By: Ky Hakubi**

**Prologue**

"Hey Dad! I did it! I passed the genin exams!" Naruto jumped up cheering. "That's my boy! And only nine years old! I wish Sasuke-teme could have seen this. He would have been pissed!" He looked into his son's milky white eyes with pride, his new hitai-ate resting on his forehead in place of the goggles he had worn, so much like the ones his father had all those years ago. "You keep this up and you may get to be hokage before I do!"

Hikaru grinned. "So, I passed on my first try. You gonna teach me that ultimate jutsu like you promised?" Naruto nodded. "A promise is a promise. Watch closely, Sexy no Ju-" Naruto fell over as a frying pan collided with the back of his head.

"I will not have you teaching our son that jutsu Naruto-kun." "Aw, but Mom! We had a deal! If I passed the genin exams on my first try, he'd teach me the ultimate jutsu!" "Yes, well your father and I will have a talk about that. You'll get your jutsu just as soon as we agree on which one. Maybe the Kage Bunshin or Rasengan, but I won't allow _that_ jutsu to spread." Hikaru forgot all about the technique his father was about to perform. "I can learn the Rasengan?! Wait till the guys hear about this!" Hikaru ran off happily to find his friends.

Naruto walked over to Hinata rubbing the back of his head. "You didn't have to throw a frying pan you know." Hinata smiled. "I know. Maybe I'll make it up to you tonight," she said with a mischievous sparkle in her eye. "Now go get cleaned up. Tsunade-sama will be over for dinner soon. She's retiring soon so if you want the job, you better start impressing people." Naruto sighed. "Alright, alright."

Naruto went to shower, thoughts drifting. His son was a genin in record time, Tsunade was soon retiring and a new hokage would be chosen. He and Hinata where considering having another child. So much had changed over the years, and so much change was coming.

The winds of time never cease.

**Chapter 1: Meet the Team**

Hikaru sat in his old classroom for the last time, his new teammates beside him. Team 12 was the cell he was assigned to, along with Sakura and Lee's son Haruno Takeo (Sakura had kept her name when they married and they passed it to their child), and Ino and Shikamaru's daughter Nara Amaya. The only one missing was their jonin sensei.

"Oi, Neji ojisan!" Hikaru called as his uncle entered the class. Neji nodded with a small grin. "Alright Team 12, you're with me." He said with a tone that held no room for argument.

"Alright! Neji ojisan's our sensei!" Hikaru shouted with glee.

"And as such, you will refer to me as sensei during training and missions. Is that understood Hikaru?"

"Hai sensei!"

'_At least he's more respectful than his father was at that age. Must be Hinata's influence._

Neji led his students to training ground ten.

"Alright. I know you all know each other already, but let's do some introductions anyway. I am Hyuga Neji. I will be your jonin sensei. I will be strict, but not overly demanding. I want you to give your best at all times. You are ninja now, and it's a hard path. Above all, I want you to trust your teammates. At times, they will be the only ones you can count on. As such, we will spend the first few weeks of your training sparring so you can get familiar with how each of you maneuver, and so you can find your place in the team. Now, go ahead and introduce yourselves."

Hikaru jumped up first. He wore black pants and t-shirt, with an orange vest with blue shoulders unzipped over it. Orange seemed to be an Uzumaki tradition. He had the same spiky blonde hair as his father, and the soft white eyes of the byakugan.

"I'm Uzumaki Hikaru! My dad's gonna be hokage just as soon as Tsunade-sama retires, and I'm gonna take over when he does! I love raman, I love my friends and family, and I think Amaya-chan is cute!" Amaya squeaked at this bold declaration. While she was confident in her appearance, she was easily flattered, as the crimson rising to her cheeks could attest.

Takeo jumped up with equal exuberance as Hikaru sat down. He had long black hair pulled back into a simple ponytail. His hitai ate was around his forehead. Neji silently thanked the kami that Takeo took after his mother in the looks department. He was also glad that he didn't have the chakra coil disorder that Rock Lee had. Unfortunately, he had to deal with the green suit and orange leg warmers that his former teammate and sensei both thought was the height of fashion. He supposed he could only have so much luck.

"I am Haruno Takeo. I shall stoke the passionate fires of youth and be the best shinobi I can! If Hikaru-san is to become the future hokage, as his father is sure to be, than I will train until I am worthy to the captain of his personal guard so I can protect him with my life if need be! Until then, I shall do my best to protect both him and Amaya-san so they may both realize their dreams!"

Neji nodded in satisfaction. It seemed that Takeo was as fiercely loyal as his father was. Neji was proud to have him under his tutelage.

Amaya stood up to give her introduction. She had blonde hair cropped around her shoulders, with two streaks of violet through her bangs that framed her face. Her piercing ice blue eyes seemed to stare through Neji. He briefly wondered if all women were born with that gaze, or if it was taught to them. She wore a deep blue tank top, a short matching skirt, and tight black shorts that ran to her knees. Her hitai ate was around her neck.

"I'm Nara Amaya. I want to be a kunoichi so I can help protect my family and home. I hate the typical views of women being shinobi. I want to become the captain of the ANBU and prove that not all women are useless. Besides, girls could use more role models than Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san. I hope that my example will help other young women to chase their dreams, unafraid of chauvinistic viewpoints."

"Yosh! What a dream! I will help you Amaya-san! Just watch! Women will see the fire of youth that burns within you, and rise to stoke the fires in themselves!" Takeo vowed excitedly. Neji groaned.

Amaya looked at Takeo with a exasperated look in her eyes. Hikaru sympathized.

"It looks like we're going to have to house train Takeo, Neji-sensei." Amaya said flatly. Hikaru burst out laughing.

**End Chapter 1**

**Notes: **Hello there. I'm Ky's friend Saotome. I'm posting the first chapter of Ky's sequel to legacy for him and you all, his fans. He'll probably update once he gets a chance since he has limited access to the internet . Enjoy.


	2. The First Mission

**Chapter 2: The First Mission**

As promised, Neji spent the next few weeks getting his team to work as a close knit unit. Hikaru, with his byakugan, acted as forward scout. Takeo provided the muscle, as he specialized in taijutsu, but unlike his father he was able to supplement it with ninjutsu and the occasional genjutsu. With an intelligence that could be expected from the child of Shikamaru, and the confidence and determination of her mother, Amaya served as the team's tactician.

Hikaru's juuken taijutsu, and Takeo's goken taijutsu, coupled with Amaya's jutsu from both the Nara and Yamanaka families made for a deadly combination.

Neji took them for their first mission.

They stood in front of Tsunade, ready to receive their orders.

"Well, Team 12 at last. I didn't think you'd ever bring them in for a mission. I know I told you I'd give you time to get their teamwork together Neji, but a month and a half was quite a stretch, wasn't it?" she asked the jonin.

"I apologize Hokage-sama. I know I took longer than originally implied by my request, but I am sure of their abilities. I believe they will benefit from the experience gained from these missions more now that they know each of theirs, and their comrade's strengths and weaknesses." Neji stated.

Tsunade nodded, and handed Neji the mission scroll.

"This is a D-Rank mission. One of the stronger daimyo's grandmother has lost her pet cat somewhere in the area. It has been missing since they arrived in Konoha yesterday evening."

Neji smirked. He was pretty sure he knew just which fat, annoying old lady the Godaime was referring to. He looked over the scroll and handed it to Amaya.

"What are your thoughts?" he asked his only female student as they left Tsunade's office.

She thought for a moment before answering.

"I seem to remember the old man who runs the fish stand near the west gate complaining about some mangy cat running off with a choice piece of yellow tail this morning before training. I should think that we talk with him before proceeding."

Neji smiled at her reasoning.

"Agreed. Alright team. You have your objective. Nara, you are in charge. I'll monitor you over the comm. Other than that, you're on your own. Let's show the others what you're capable of. Go get that cat."

With that, they were off. It took them only a few minutes to reach the fish monger's stand.

The old man looked up as the trio approached.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Yes. Am I correct that you had some fish pilfered by a cat this morning?" Amaya asked.

"You sure are. Thing come down the street and brazenly jumped up on my counter as I was handing a cut to a customer. Took off toward the west gate."

"What color was it?" Hikaru asked. "Did it have a ribbon tied around it's neck?"

"You're pretty excitable, aren't you? Yes, it had a ribbon, and as I recall, it was white with brown patches on it's back and face."

Hikaru got even more riled up now that they had a some solid information.

"Thanks old man!" he said loudly. "Come on guys! Let's go fetch that cat!"

Amaya and Takeo thanked the man for the information, and followed Hikaru toward the gate.

"Alright. It's not liable to go far from the village. It has a ready food source here. Let's establish a perimeter of one mile around the gate. Hikaru, try to locate it with your byakugan. When you find it, I'll try to snare it with the kage mane. Since you seem to have a fondness for cute animals, Takeo, you can acquire the target."

Both boys acknowledged their roles in the mission. Hikaru looked at Amaya strangely for a moment.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked reaching up, ready to brush off the offending object.

"Nope. I was just wondering if you were going to talk like that on every mission. You're a lot cuter when you talk normally."

Amaya blushed lightly. "Sorry. It seemed like the thing to do. We're on a mission, so I thought I'd try and act the part."

Takeo spoke up. "Ah, you're youthful desire to fill your role to the utmost is inspiring!"

Hikaru looked at his friend. "Takeo, no. Just, no. We're going to break you of that flowery speech if it kills us."

"I don't know if I'd go quite that far, but close enough." Amaya amended.

Takeo looked sheepish.

"Well, shall we finish our mission, or are we going to waste time gabbing?" Hikaru asked.

He looked down as something rubbed up against his leg. Looking down he saw a white and brown cat with a red ribbon purring, inviting him to pet it.

"Shoo cat, I'm busy." he said shaking his foot at the feline.

His teammates looked at him in shock.

"What?"

Acting fast, Amaya caught it with the kage mane before it could get too far away.

"That's our target, is 'what'!" she yelled.

It was Hikaru's turn to look sheepish.

"Heh, heh. Whoops."

"Yeah, 'whoops'." she mumbled.

Takeo picked up the terrified animal gently, speaking soothingly to calm it down. Amaya sighed as she released her jutsu.

"Alright. Let's get this fur ball back to Tsunade-sama. Neji-sensei, Amaya reporting on successful acquisition of the target." she said speaking into the headset she was wearing. "We're heading back to the hokage's office."

Neji met them outside the hokage's tower with a prideful smile. Most teams were walked through their first missions. His had completed theirs on their own, with no insight from their sensei. So what if it was only a D-Rank mission. The plan put forth by Amaya was an excellent one.

The four of them entered Tsunade's office a mere half hour after they had left.

"Well. That didn't take long." Tsunade said as she called a chuunin to take the cat back to it's owner. "Would you like another mission?"

They answered in the affirmative.

They spent the rest of the day cleaning out the stables at a nearby farm.

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Dinner With Grandpa

**Chapter 3: Dinner With Grandpa**

Naruto sat back and listened to his son regal him with an accounting of his first mission, playfully embellished of course.

"Well, it seems like you had fun. Now go get cleaned up. Your mother almost has dinner ready, and be sure to dress nice. Your grandpa is coming over for dinner." Naruto instructed his energetic son.

"Grandpa Hiashi's coming over? Alright!" Hikaru cried out as he ran to the furoba.

Naruto laughed as he entered the kitchen. Hinata was busy cooking a nice meal of yakisoba, unadon, misoshiru, and yakizakana. His stomach growled as the aroma of cooking food hit him.

"That smells wonderful Hina-chan." He said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Hinata sighed softly as he began to nuzzle her neck.

"Naruto-kun, if you keep that up, I'll never get dinner finished. What would we tell Father?"

"Well, we could tell him I got to hungry to wait, and I just had to have you now." he said matter of factly.

After years of marriage, Hinata was surprised that he could still make her blush like she did when she would watch him from afar.

"You're still cute when you blush." he whispered in her ear.

"That's it, out!" Hinata cried with a laugh. "I swear, you're a beast! And don't go blaming it on the Kyuubi either. I know you too well my husband."

"Alright, alright. I'll leave you in peace. For now anyway. Just wait till your dad leaves. We'll see who has the last laugh then my pretty." he said in an overly dramatic tone.

"Naruto-kun, have you been watching those soap opera's with Sakura-chan and Lee-kun? That was corny enough for one."

"I'm innocent! It was all Tsunade-oba-chan's idea!" Naruto said, dashing out of the kitchen before his wife could retaliate.

There was a knock at the door just as he rushed by. He opened it to reveal Hyuga Hiashi.

"Dad! Quick, save me from your daughter's wrath! She thinks I watch soap opera's with fuzzy brows! The horror, the horror!" He said loud enough to carry into the kitchen,

"But Naruto, isn't that why the two of you and Sakura-san asked to borrow the wide screen the other night?" Hiashi asked with a serious expression.

"Ack! Not you too! I'm surrounded on all sides! Hikaru, come save your father from the insanity!" He yelled down the hall.

All he got was a muffled 'I'm in the furo'. Shoulders slumped in defeat, he led Hiashi into the sitting room and poured him some tea.

"Hina-chan should have dinner ready soon. So how are things on the Hyuga front?"

Hiashi was about to answer when Hinata walked out to inform them that dinner was ready. As if on cue, Hikaru came rushing down the hall, dressed in his favorite kimono.

"Grandpa!" he exclaimed as he hugged the Hyuga elder.

The conversation at the table was light and happy. Hikaru took the spotlight and told his grandfather all about his training with Neji, his teammates, and their first mission.

The conversation eventually drifted toward politics, and Hiashi brought news that Naruto had been waiting anxiously for.

"The godaime is stepping down in a week. She and the council will begin selecting candidates for the position tomorrow."

Naruto would have jumped for joy if he hadn't been sitting. He settled for a loud 'Alright' instead.

Hikaru, on the other hand, didn't have any qualms about leaping to his feet and dancing around chanting.

"Dad's gonna be hokage! Dad's gonna be hokage!"

Hiashi nodded. "Naruto seems the prime choice. He's already done so much for Konoha. While there are still those that only see the Kyuubi, the council, and so many others aren't so blind. I've not met anyone who cares about our home as much as Naruto does. He's already proven himself willing to die for us, and there are few shinobi who could match him. I will do my best to see him as the Rokudaime."

The Hyuga elder looked at Naruto strangely as the blonde stood silently and stepped beside him. No one was expecting Naruto to fall to his knees with tears in his eyes, bowing before his father-in-law. While Hiashi had been accepting of his daughter's marriage, he had never been so forthright in his approval of Naruto. Indeed he had never given as much praise even to Neji, the prodigy of the Hyuga clan. While her father had changed for the better, Hinata realized that old habits died hard.

Dinner was soon over, and Hiashi left with a warm farewell and a small package for Hikaru.

The young Uzumaki waited a few minutes after his grandfather left before breaking the seal on the outer wrapping. Inside were a pair of durable black leather gloves with the Hyuga crest adorning them, and a slip of paper. Hikaru quickly scanned it, eyes wide.

"What does it say son?" Hinata asked.

"Grandpa's gonna train me in the jyuken himself! He says the son of the hokage must be strong, and that he will teach me the Hyuga style's secrets personally! Wait till the guys and Neji ojisan hear about this!"

**End Chapter 3**


	4. C Rank at Last!

**Chapter 4: C-Rank At Last!**

Team 12 stood before the Rokudaime awaiting their next mission.

"Here you go. This mission is marked as D-Rank, and will be your twenty eighth. It seems that it will also be the fifth time to hunt down that blasted cat. I swear, that lady shouldn't be allowed to have pets to begin with." Naruto said with a chuckle. "Well, you have your orders, and I have paperwork. I can see why Tsunade-oba-chan drank so much. It kills the headache. For a while anyway." He grimaced at the stack of papers awaiting his perusal and signature.

Neji shook his head with a smirk. Even as Hokage, Naruto will always be Naruto.

'At least he straightens up for the delegates,' the jonin thought. 'Well, except the Kazekage.'

"We'll be back in a few Da- ehem, Hokage-sama." Hikaru stated, his slip earning him a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

The team left quickly, wanting to get the habitual runaway of a pet back to the smotheringly affectionate woman. They found their quarry in it's usual hiding place near the west gate.

"This thing just never learns." Amaya said sadly as she caught the animal with the kage mane before it could escape. "Maybe we should help it escape. Claim it as a political refugee or something. I really don't want to subject this poor thing to that woman anymore."

"It's our duty. A client has placed a mission, and we are honor bound to complete it." Takeo said, though even he didn't sound too convinced.

Neji gestured them on quickly as they approached the hokage's tower, cat in tow.

"What's up Sensei?" Hikaru asked.

"It seems we're needed for another mission."

The four of them rushed into Naruto's office quickly.

"What is it Da- I mean, Sir?" Hikaru asked excitedly.

"You are getting a C-Rank mission. I'm pairing you with Team 6 for this, as soon as they get here."

Said team walked in, headed by Akimichi Chouji. Hikaru nodded at his old friend Inazuka Akira, and his canine companion, Kuromaru. His teammates, Tanaka Kyo, and Kojima Kotaru looked at Team 12 appraisingly.

"Now that you're all here, listen up. I'm pairing you together for a high end C-Rank mission. It seems a small town near the border of Fire Country needs some medicinal aid. They were hit hard by a group of raiders, and are running short on supplies. The hospital has the packages you need to deliver. Get them there as soon as you can, but try not to overexert yourselves and be wary. There may be some raiders left in the area."

As the teams stepped outside Neji caught their attention.

"Since we're going to be traveling toward the northern border of Fire Country, we'll need to pack accordingly. We'll be gone for a while. Go home and pack. Meet up at the hospital in twenty minutes."

The genins nodded as they each rushed home.

Hikaru tried balancing his packing with telling his mother all about his first C-Rank mission. He was failing miserably.

"Hikaru sweetie, maybe you should pack. You can tell me all about it when you get home. We can even ask your grandfather to come over."

"Alright! This is gonna be great!"

Hikaru finally managed to get his gear squared away. He barely made it to the hospital in time.

They started for the north gate not long after his arrival.

During the journey, each stayed mostly to their own team.

-ooo-

It was three days after Hikaru left, and Hinata couldn't help but feel a little apprehension.

"Calm down Hina-chan. Hikaru will be fine. He's an Uzumaki after all! Besides, he's with Neji, Chouji, and five other genin. He's a ninja. We take bigger risks than this on our missions." Naruto said, trying to soothe his wife's fears.

"You seem to forget that you're hokage. You don't take missions anymore, Husband."

Naruto could only sigh at Hinata's brusque reply as she paced around in his office.

"I know he's still our little boy, but he's more than capable of dropping off some medical supplies. Plus with Neji and Pop's training, I'd feel sorry for anyone who gets in his way."

"You know Father hates it when you call him that."

Naruto flashed his infectious grin, relieved that he had lightened the mood. If only a little.

"I suppose you're right, but it's a mother's place to worry about her children."

"I think you just miss having little ones around." Naruto said, grin changing tone slightly.

Hinata didn't miss the sparkle in his eyes.

"We were talking about having more Naru-kun."

"Well, I'm finished with my paperwork."

-ooo-

Hikaru sided up with Neji as they stopped for lunch.

"Neji-sensei, where are the chuunin exams being held this year?"

"Sunagakure is hosting this year. Why do you ask? Do you really believe you're ready?"

"Right now? No, I don't think we are. By the time the exams start? Team 12 will be more than ready for them! We have six months until then. We can get some serious training in, and complete quite a few missions by then! Besides, as the son of the Hokage, I'll be expected to enter."

Neji nodded. Hikaru made a valid point.

"We'll see, though I still think it's a little early to think about the chuunin exams."

Realizing this was the best answer he would receive, Hikaru decided to talk about it with Amaya and Takeo.

The next two days went much the same way. Until dusk fell on the fifth day.

Hikaru was on point with Chouji. Neji took rear guard with Kyo. Amaya, Takeo, Kotaro, and Akira where carrying the supplies. Kuromaru was the first to give indication that something was wrong. He gave a series of growls to Akira.

Kyo heard beast communicate to man, and centered his attention on Akira's body language. The Inazuka scratched behind his left ear twice.

"Someone's out there." he whispered to Neji.

"Alright. Let's set up camp before we lose to much daylight." the jonin called out.

The genins quickly set up their campsite in a clearing a few yards of the path.

Neji activated his byakugan and scanned the area. He located three men in the brush a good twenty yards away east.

"Team 12, gather the firewood." he instructed his students.

Chouji gestured to Akira and Kyo. "Go get some water from that stream we passed a few minutes ago."

Kotaro started setting up the cooking equipment.

Team 12 came back with the firewood as the others returned with the water. Hikaru approached his sensei casually.

"There's three of them to the east."

"And two more to the south." Akira added.

Amaya looked up from the fire she had started.

"I don't think they're ninja. Their positions were too obvious, unless they wanted us to notice those five so we wouldn't notice any others. They're more likely to attack after nightfall while some of us sleep. I would recommend running three, three hour watches. Kyo and I can take first watch. Takeo and Akira would be better suited for second watch, since Kuromaru's sense of smell wouldn't be affected by the darkness, and Hikaru and Kotaru can take third watch."

Neji and Chouji looked at each other and nodded.

"She's got quite a head on her shoulders." Chouji complemented as he tore open a bag of chips. "Reminds me of when I was teamed up with her parents." He smiled as a few memories drifted through his mind. "I might have to pay them a visit when we get back to Konoha. Last time we met up was when we visited the memorial stone to pay respects to Asuma-sensei."

It wasn't long before the squad turned in. Amaya and Kyo kept up the appearance of playing mahjongg for the duration of their shift. Two and a half hours into the second watch, Kuromaru sniffed the wind. The three to the east were moving in. He whimpered softly.

"Do over!" Akira cried, picking up his partner's signal. "I wanna switch these tiles!" Takeo nodded at the code. He and Akira quickly replaced themselves with bunshins and hid in the trees.

Takeo grinned as the trio stepped right into a trap he had discreetly set when he was sent for firewood.

The camp was on it's feet seconds after the explosive tag detonated. The force of the explosion sent one of the ambushers flying haphazardly into the camp, his clothing on fire. The other two caught the brunt of the explosion, and were torn apart.

"Nice wake up call Haruno." Hikaru grumbled.

"Hey, it gives new meaning to the 'explosive fire of youth'."

Amaya groaned at the lame pun.

Kotaro hurled four kunai into the trees behind her. Four dull thumps were quickly followed by cries of pain as the two men from the south fell forward, the kunai protruding from their kneecaps. The three men were quickly detained.

"Definitely not ninja." Neji remarked. "What were you men doing here?" he said, killer intent rolling off of him in waves.

"We come from Waterfall Country." one terrified man answered quickly. "Our village was burned to the ground by someone wearing Fire Country insignia, so we raided a town close by to get provisions! It was eye for an eye! Honest!"

"Are there any more of you in the area?"

"No! It's just us! The others crossed the border already!"

Neji shook his head in disbelief. The cretin believed everything he had said, however implausible it was. The peace treaty between Waterfall and Fire was held strong after the Sound was annihilated.

"I don't like this." the Hyuga growled. "Chouji, continue on the mission. Take the two unable to walk with you and see to it that they're tended to. I'm taking this one back to Konoha. The Hokage must hear of this. Hikaru, come with me. We can't risk you out here at this time. Not with an impending incident like this. We leave as soon as you're ready."

Hikaru nodded as he gathered his gear. He saluted his comrades, and rushed into the night after Neji, the prisoner in tow.

"I don't like this either." Chouji said as they disappeared into the darkness.

**End Chapter 4**


	5. An Explosive Interrogation

**Chapter 5: An Explosive Interrogation**

Hikaru was slowing considerably by the time evening set in. Neji wasn't faring too much better.

"Hikaru, let's rest for a minute." he said as he unceremoniously dropped the bound raider off his shoulder.

"Neji-sensei, I have a couple soldier pills. At our current pace, we should make it back to Konoha before they wear off. This is too important to delay."

Neji closed his eyes in thought before nodding.

"Alright." he agreed reaching into his pouch and producing a small green sphere.

Their weariness abated almost instantly, and they were off again.

-ooo-

The remainder of the task force arrived at the village a few hours before dusk. Chouji sighed at the condition of the town. Parts seemed undisturbed, but the majority was in shambles. The small group of genins easily caught the attention of several armed men. They approached hesitantly until they noticed the Konoha hitai-ate.

"We brought medical supplies for the town." Amaya told them.

'I know they were attacked, but this is terrible. Well, they always did say that being a ninja wasn't going to be easy.' she thought as she took off her supply bag.

Takeo and Team 6 were having similar thoughts as they handed the supplies to the militia.

"We thank you." one scruffy man said, bowing politely before dashing towards the center of town with one of the bags. Several other men followed suit.

A barrel of a man stepped up in their wake.

"Greetings friends. I am Souta, mayor of Shinju. Or at least what's left of it." he added sadly. "I don't know how to thank you. Konoha has done us a service that we may never be able to repay. I don't know if Shinju can survive any more of these attacks."

"Don't worry about it." Chouji said. "Konoha is there to help everyone in Fire Country, but I must ask you something. Do you know of any large parties crossing the border into Waterfall Country?"

Mayor Souta pondered for a few minutes before responding in the negative.

"I'm sorry but no. Yours is the largest party we have seen for months, the bandits excluded. Come, let me at least give you a warm meal and a bed for the night, though it may be no better than porridge and straw mats."

"We appreciate it," Amaya offered, voice full of compassion, "but we have our own provisions. Save what you have for your families."

Chouji smiled at the young girl.

"She's quite right. We came to deliver resources, not use them. We'll set up our camp on the edge of town, so as not to disturb you. We'll be gone by daylight."

The mayor thanked them once more and left them to set up their camp in peace.

True to Chouji's word, they had left by the time the sun crested the horizon.

-ooo-

Two days later, Neji and Hikaru entered the north gate of Konoha.

They rushed to the Hokage's tower, hoping Naruto would be there. The guards saw the urgency in Neji's eyes and ushered him quickly. Hikaru slumped in one of the waiting chairs as the stimulating effects of the soldier pill ebbed away.

"Hokage-sama, I have bad news." Neji said as he entered the office.

Naruto looked up from his never ending stack of papers.

"I can see that. Who's this?" he said gesturing to the man slung over Neji's shoulder.

"He's one of the bandits that attacked Shinju. He was also in an ambush party that unwisely decided to target our camp. Tell him your story." the white eyed jonin ordered the bound prisoner curtly as he dropped him to the floor.

The two Konoha shinobi stood in front of the vagabond as he rose to a kneeling position. With his hands bound behind his back, his body concealed the hand seals he made as he grinned evilly. He sprang over Naruto's desk too quickly for the fatigued Neji to react. The rokudaime didn't have time to rise from his seat before the disguised ninja finished his technique.

"Gisei Bakuha no Jutsu!" he screamed.

-ooo-

Tsunade shook her head in disbelief.

"That damn fox saved him again." she said to Hinata. "If it weren't for the Kyuubi accelerating his healing, there would have been nothing Shizune, Sakura, or I could have done. Even so, it'll take a few days for him to recover enough to leave the ward. Neji will take a few weeks, but he'll pull through as well. There's nothing for you or Hikaru to worry about. Go home and get some rest." the Godaime instructed soothingly.

Hinata sighed in relief.

"As much as I'd like to stay, I do have Hikaru to take care of."

"Nonsense." a commanding voice said from behind.

Hinata turned around to meet the gaze of her father.

He smiled as he continued. "Stay with your husband if you wish. I'll watch over Hikaru. I have some training to give my grandson anyway. I'll bring him by to visit, alright?"

Hinata hugged him tightly before he groaned.

"Easy now Daughter. I'm not as young as I used to be. These old bones aren't as sturdy as they once were." Though he kept his expression stern, Hinata could see the mirth in her father's eyes.

"Go on. I believe you have a husband to see to."

**End Chapter 5**

**A/N: **Gisei Bakuha no Jutsu: Sacrifice Explosion Technique


	6. Hyuga Training

**Chapter 6: Hyuga Training**

Hikaru's training, as per usual, started bright and early.

"So, what's first Grandpa?" he asked excitedly.

"First, you need to improve your chakra control more. To perform the Hakkesho Kaiten, you must expel chakra from all of your tenketsu, and spin rapidly. Activate your byakugan and watch closely."

Hikaru did as he was instructed, and watched as Hiashi emitted chakra from his entire body.

"That doesn't look too hard."

"Then by all means, give it a try." Hiashi said with a knowing smile.

It took Hikaru six days.

It dawned on him that each training session wasn't as taxing as the last. Each step in improving his chakra control also did wonders for his stamina. As his efficiency in controlling his chakra grew, the amount he needed to use lessened, leaving more of the valuable essence to be used for later.

Of course, that didn't help with learning the rotation needed to perform the kaiten. Hikaru suffered through numerous dizzy spells before success.

-ooo-

It was an exhausted Hikaru that dragged himself into the furoba that night. Hiashi was more than 'not easy'. He was downright cruel. The blonde youth couldn't remember when he was pushed that hard. Hikaru smiled. He wouldn't have it any other way. He was an Uzumaki, and Uzumaki's thrived under pressure.

Another day or two, and he'd have the kaiten down pat.

That thought elicited another grin as he scrubbed himself clean before relaxing in the furo.

-ooo-

Naruto fumed as Tsunade checked on him again.

"I'm fine Oba-chan! I've been fine for a week! I'm going to go insane if you keep me here much longer! Do you now how little there is to do, or how much paper work I have waiting for me? You remember the paper work don't you?!"

Tsunade cringed. She did indeed remember. The thought of the headaches she received from that blasted duty gave her a large desire for a bottle of her liquid relief. She finally relented.

"Alright, you can go. Besides, I think Hinata-chan is getting a little 'lonely'." she added with a smirk.

Naruto's cheeks reddened. "You leave Hina-chan out of this you old bat." There wasn't much fight in his words.

The former hokage's grinned deepened. "Get out of here Naruto."

Naruto scratched his head. "Um, do you think you could leave? I still need to change. I don't think it'd send the right message for the hokage to be running around in a hospital gown."

The sanin laughed aloud as she left the room. "I have to check on Neji anyway."

Naruto quickly changed, and leapt out the window, enjoying the feel of the wind in his face.

"First stop, home."

-ooo-

Hiashi was proud of his grandson. In a little over two weeks he had been able to master the Hakkesho Kaiten. As Hikaru trudged into the house Hiashi called to him.

"Hikaru, tomorrow we begin your training for the Hakke Rokujuyon Sho."

Hikaru perked up immediately, and sauntered into the main building as if he hadn't spent the last eight hours in almost non-stop training.

He turned the corner to the main hall and ran into a passerby.

"Oh, sorry about that, I was… Dad!"

Naruto smiled as he ruffled his son's hair playfully.

"How's it going squirt?"

Hikaru huffed at the inference of his small stature.

"I'm taller than you were at this age." he groused.

"And how would you know that? Last I checked, you weren't around back then." Naruto said with a grin.

"Mom told me. She said you were shorter than everyone else your age until you came back from your training with Uncle Jiraiya."

"Oh, really? Well, maybe I'll have to tell you some embarrassing stories about your mother then."

"Don't you dare Naru-kun." Hinata said, walking up from behind. "Unless you want some other little secrets leaked out." she said sweetly.

"I, uh, was only kidding. Yeah, that's it. Just a harmless jest." No one bought it.

Hinata turned to her son. "So, how's your training coming along?"

Hikaru beamed now that the spotlight was on him. "I've mastered the Kaiten, and Grandpa says we'll start on the Hakke Rokujuyon Sho tomorrow!"

"That's my boy! I bet you'll have it down in no time!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hikaru brightened even more under his father's unwavering confidence.

"You bet I will! I'm an Uzumaki after all!"

His parents smiled at their excitable child.

"Go ahead and do… whatever it was you were about to do. I need to talk to your grandpa." Naruto said as he patted his son on the shoulder. "I'm under the assumption that you'll be staying here until your training is done?"

"If that's alright with Grandpa than yeah."

"Alright. Come back home when you're done, but take all the time you need."

Hinata blushed at the undercurrent of Naruto's statement. Fortunately Hikaru was still a little too young to pick up on the innuendo.

"Don't worry. It won't take me long!" he said, pumping his fist in the air. He turned a little green and added, "I think I'll settle for a bath first though."

Naruto broke out into laughter as his son dashed to the furoba.

-ooo-

Hikaru activated his byakugan and took stock of his opponent as he slipped into the jyuken. The young Uzumaki smiled to himself.

'He's within my field of divination.' he thought to himself. His foe didn't know what hit him as Hikaru called his attack.

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!"

With amazing speed and deadly accuracy, Hikaru started hitting the tenketsu of his unfortunate sparring partner. When he was done, the wooden training dummy was in shambles.

"You're getting better." Hiashi said from the side of the training ground, "But your aim is still a little off. Do it again."

Hikaru huffed. Hiashi was not an easy taskmaster. One of the house servants set up another training dummy, and Hikaru went through the process again. He was getting bored. The past week had seen him do nothing more than pulverize humanoid shaped wooden dummies with his chakra. The week before, Hiashi had him running up trees and across pools of water, building his chakra control, but he wouldn't give up. His unique blend of Uzumaki determination and Hyuga pride would allow nothing less than total success, no matter how long it took.

Hikaru gritted his teeth. 'Two weeks is still too long.' he thought. "I'll get it this time! Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!"

Hiashi smiled as Hikaru hit each point dead on.

"Yosh! I did it!"

Hiashi nodded. "Now, for the next step."

Hikaru's face fell at those words. "You mean there's more?"

Hiashi nodded as a branch member stepped into the practice ring.

"Step three, full contact sparring."

Little over one month after arriving at the Hyuga complex, and Hikaru had learned two of their most valued techniques.

**End Chapter 6**


	7. New Tricks

**Chapter 7: New Tricks**

Hikaru stood with his teammates in their usual training ground. Neji had been released the day before, and was able to return to training Team 12. They were all anxious to show off their new techniques.

"Glad to see everyone is still interested in training." a voice said from the edge of the clearing.

"Neji-sensei!" the genin cried in unison.

"Tsunade-sama said I still have to take it slow, but that won't stop me from assessing your abilities. Let's get some sparring done, shall we?"

Hikaru jumped up excitedly.

"I was hoping you'd say that! Come on Takeo, let's kick your ass!"

"Hikaru!" Amaya berated. "You shouldn't be cursing like that!"

"Yes Mom." he responded sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Amaya huffed. "That's no way to act in front of a lady."

Takeo decided to get in on the game. "Well, we'll clean up our act just as soon as one shows up."

Amaya was fuming.

"Oh really?" she asked, ice permeating her tone.

"Uh…"

The boy's knew they were in trouble. Their fears were realized when they suddenly found themselves on the ground clutching their stomachs. Amaya walked back to her seat cracking her knuckles with a grin, satisfied that justice had been dealt.

Neji sighed.

"Walk it off guys. If you feel sick, just hold your arms over your head."

The boys followed his instructions, embarrassment etched on their faces.

"I wonder if this is what Dad went through with your mom?" Hikaru asked Takeo.

"I'm not sure. Do you mean before or after her training with Tsunade-sama?"

"Either. Nara packs a mean punch, but I don't really feel like comparing."

Takeo could only nod in agreement as they walked back to the clearing.

"Are you ready, or do you feel like making more jokes?" Neji asked flatly.

"Uh, I think we'll get on with training. What do you think Takeo-kun?"

"I agree Hikaru-kun. We must train to improve our skills. It's less than five months until the chuunin exams, and we must be ready."

Neji crossed his arms and leaned against a nearby tree.

"Alright then. You two can start." he said, gesturing to the two boys.

Hikaru nodded in salute to Takeo as he activated his byakugan and dropped into his juuken stance. Takeo returned the hail, readying himself into his own stance, a shadow of his father's stance.

"Begin." Neji called.

The battle was on.

Hikaru charged, palm leading as he aimed a strike to Takeo's torso. The Haruno deflected the arm and spun quickly with a low sweep.

"Konoha Renpuu!"

Hikaru landed hard on his back. He quickly rolled himself away and took his stance again.

"I guess I'm not the only one who was training with family last month." Hikaru said with a grin.

"Yes. Father is instructing me in opening the Hachimon, and I have improved my taijutsu as a whole. I have also learned a few basic medical techniques, though I am not very proficient with them and will probably not advance very far with healing jutsus."

Hikaru nodded. "I've improved my taijutsu as well as my chakra control. Wanna see?" he asked with a devilish grin.

"Yes. I am curious about your new techniques, plus it will be good for us as a team to know what we are each capable of."

"Well, in that case, maybe you should show us some more of your stuff. I don't think you'll be getting back up when I'm done."

Neji rolled his eyes at his relative's overconfidence.

"Very well. Initial Gate, Kai!"

Takeo vanished, reappearing in front of Hikaru low to the ground. His foot shot up, connecting with the Uzumaki's chin and vaulting him into the air. He flashed behind Hikaru in a swirl of leaves and kicked him ever higher. At the apex of their flight, he wrapped his arms around the blonde. With little effort, he sent them into a spiral, drilling toward the earth at an intense velocity.

He released his hold moments before impact, and righted the both of them.

"Omote Renge." He said with pride, even as he rubbed his sore leg muscles.

'Man,' Hikaru thought. 'I'm glad I learned the kaiten. I don't think I'd have been able to keep my lunch, much less stand straight after that twirl.' Even so, he had to shake his head to regain his full equilibrium.

"Anything else?" Hikaru asked.

Takeo shook his head. "Your turn."

Hikaru's impish grin returned. He leapt back and drew a handful of shuriken.

"So, you want to play this game?" Takeo asked, also drawing his shuriken.

Hikaru launched the blades, blunted for safety, at Takeo. The taijutsuist easily dodged and returned the volley. Hikaru didn't move. Neji raised an eyebrow, accurately predicting what his cousin was about to do.

"Kaiten!" Hikaru yelled, initiating the Heavenly Spin.

A swirling sphere of chakra deflected the incoming projectiles and blew dust everywhere. The group had to shield their eyes from the debris. When they looked back Hikaru was standing there with a smug expression.

"What a great technique Hikaru-kun!" Takeo exclaimed. "This will strengthen our team considerably."

Takeo rushed his teammate. He leapt forward with a spin, right foot leading.

"Konoha Senpuu!"

His leg passed harmlessly through the grinning blonde as the image vanished with a puff of smoke.

"A bunshin?"

A cry from the side alerted him to the incoming attack.

"Fuuton: Kazeken!"

A sharp blast of air slammed into Takeo, tearing through him. When the dust settled, a log spilt vertically stood where Takeo had been. Hikaru turned behind him with his grin firmly set.

"Nice kawarimi Haruno, but there's something I think you should know."

"Oh, and what's that?" he asked as he slipped into his ready stance.

"Hikaru leaned forward, and with a mock conspiratorial whisper said, "You're within my field of divination."

Takeo gave him a perplexed look. At least until Hikaru charged forward.

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!"

Takeo collapsed in a heap as his tenketsu were forcibly closed.

"Another amazing technique. It is no wonder that the Hyuga clan is so feared. I am glad you're on our side." Takeo said from his position on the ground.

Neji walked over. "It seems that Hiashi-sama has been training you in my absence."

"Yep. Grandpa was a tough teacher, but I learned a lot from him. He even gave me these cool gloves!" Hikaru said, raising his fist to display Hiashi's gift, the Hyuga clan emblem proudly embossed.

"Well, since Takeo is going to be down for awhile, you can spar with Amaya, and you can lay off with the Hakke Rokujuyon Sho. I don't need all my genin unable to move."

"There's not much point in it Neji-sensei." Amaya said, rising to her feet. "All I really did was improve my chakra control. Well, that and help in Grandma's flower shop. My parents had a mission with Uncle Chouji, so I didn't get much family training in."

"Very well, we'll move on to other training, just as soon as Takeo can move."

-ooo-

Neji took his genin team for dinner, as was his usual practice at the week's end. It was Hikaru's choice that night. No surprise that they were sitting at Ichiraku Ramen.

"You three are advancing quickly. If this keeps up, the chuunin exams shouldn't be a problem. Besides, I'm curious to see how Suna conducts their exams."

"Yeah!" Hikaru shouted, thrusting his fist in the air. "We'll show those Suna nins what Konoha can do! I can't wait to see the look on Uncle Gaara's face when we beat all of his shinobi. We're gonna pass it in one, just watch! Uzumaki Hikaru never loses!"

Neji grinned as a particular memory came to mind.

"Oh really? What about that time that you and that Inazuka boy tried to see who could infiltrate the woman's bath successfully?"

Hikaru paled as Amaya gave him a cold look.

"Oh, that." he began, coughing into his fist dramatically. "I didn't lose. I just had a setback."

"Oh. So does this mean that you will be making another attempt in the near future?"

"No. Akira and I came to an agreement. Our lives were more important than a stupid contest."

"Very wise." Neji said with a laugh.

"Besides, why would I need to sneak in when I have the byakugan?"

Hikaru decided that wasn't the best choice of words when Amaya's stool decided to see how much of an impact his skull could receive without shattering.

"Not very wise." Neji said with a wince.

**End Chapter 7**

**A/N: **Fuuton: Kazeken, Wind release: Wind Blade


	8. Forgotten Legacy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anyone else. I dont even own the voices in my head, it's more the other way around.

**Chapter 8: Forgotten Legacy**

The day had almost arrived. Hikaru frantically packed his gear for the journey to Sunagakure. He would be setting out with all the participating teams from Konoha for the chuunin exams early the next morning.

Hikaru thought his father would be excited, but strangely Naruto got overly protective all of a sudden.

"Are you sure you're ready for the chuunin exams Hikaru? I mean, you've only had what, one C-Rank mission, and twenty eight D-Rank? Did I tell you the hell that I went through during my first exam?"

"Numerous times old man. Somehow, I doubt Sunagakure will be invaded by freaks with snake fetishes and half-insane jinchuuriki." Hikaru retorted drolly. "Last I checked, you had killed Orochimaru well before I was born, and Uncle Gaara is, well, Uncle Gaara, as opposed to Corpsefied Sand Guy."

Naruto regarded his son with a strange look in his eyes.

"Corpsefied?"

"Yeah, as in 'shuffled loose the mortal coil', 'pushing up daisies', 'meeting your maker', 'giv-'"

"I got it, I got it!" Naruto cried out, cutting Hikaru off. All this talk about death wasn't helping his nerves.

"Good. Now let me finish packing! I want to make sure I have everything I need, and I need to meet my team for a lunch meeting. Besides, shouldn't you be practicing your 'pep talk'?"

In all actuallity Naruto didn't need to practice his encouragement speech, because the cold hard truth was, he hadn't even written it yet.

That thought drove his worry for his son out of his mind, and replaced it with worry of screwing up one of his first public speeches as Hokage.

The elder Uzumaki let out a small 'eep' and rushed to his study to get busy.

Hikaru grinned at his successful diversion and finished packing. He needed to get to sleep early. Tomorrow was a big day.

-ooo-

"Sasuke please," Saskura cried, tears streaking her cheeks. "Come home. We all miss you so much, I miss you..."

"I've come too far togo back. There is nothing Konoha can offer me at this point. That's why I left in the first place."

"You wrong!" the pink tressed kunoichi denied vehemently. "You have me! Maybe I am nothing but a selfish little girl, but I want to be with you. I'd do anything to bring you home. Back to me."

"Anything? Well, show me your determination Sakura."

As Sasuke reached out and caressed her lips, Sakura woke up.

She frantically checked her surroundings, and calmed a little by her husband's presence. She was still in her room. It was just a dream, though a dream that haunted her sleep years ago.

"Lee, wake up Lee." she said, gentely shaking the usually energetic man.

Energetic after he was fully awake and had three pots of coffee in him that is. Rock Lee lived up to his name, whether it was his massive physical endurance, or his amazing ability to sleep through anything his senses didn't detect as a threat.

Unfortunately for him, he never included an angry wife as a threat. After over a decade of marriage, he still thought Sakura was an angel, and could do no wrong. Sakura put this theory to the test as she brought a fist down on his head.

"Gyahhh!"

Sakura smirked. That always did the trick. Her humor faded fast as she thought about why she woke her sleeping husband in the first place.

"Lee?" she said, trying to get him a bit more coherant.

He sensed more than saw the hesitant and worried look on her face. He drew her in a comforting embrace and kissed her forehead, whispering soothing little nothings, or, more presicely, what he thought were soothing little nothings. It came out more like garbled temple chants after a night of binge drinking.

"I have to go to Sunagakure."

That got Lee's attention.

"Sunagakure? Are you sure? I mean, if this is going where I think it is, then I'm happy that you've finally seen my side in this, but don't do it for the wrong reasons Sakura. You could just hurt her even more."

"I'm aware of that my love, but I have to find her, if only to make ammends," she said as she got up to get dressed.

Not wasting time, she opened their bedroom window. Before leaping out, she turned toward her husband.

"I have to find my daughter."

---

**A/N:** Ah ha! How's that for suspense! With any luck, it shouldn't be long for the next update. Now that some important details have been worked out (much thanks to Ryoga Saotome), things should run a little smoother writing wise. Anywho, as always, comments and whatnot are always welcome. Hope you've enjoyed the story thus far.


	9. Sins Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anyone else. I dont even own the voices in my head, it's more the other way around.

**Chapter 9: Sins Revealed**

Sakura burst into the Hokage's office without so much as a knock a scant hour before Naruto was to give his speech.

"Oi! What the hell's wrong with you Sakura?! You about scared me out of my skin!"

Under normal circumstances, catching the Hokage off gaurd would have been an amusing accomplishment. Sakura's mind, however, was too focused to find the mirth.

"I need to go to Suna, Naruto." she said quickly.

"What? Why do you need to go to Suna, Sakura? Takeo will be with Neji. You don't have to worry."

"It's not my son I'm worried about Naruto," Sakura replied crossly.

"You don't worry about your son? What kind of evil mother are you!" Naruto cried theatricaly.

Naruto instantly regretted those words as tears fell from Sakura's eyes. He was at her side in an instant as sobs wracked her body and knees buckled.

"What's wrong Sakura? I'm sorry if I made you upset, but..."

"I'm the worst kind of mother Naruto," Sakura cried into his shoulder, cutting hin off.

"No your not. Takeo is a good, strong boy. You and Lee have done a great job raising him so far, and Hikaru says your house is one of the funnest to hang out in."

"I'm not talking about Takeo! I'm talking about Akari!" she yelled in anguish.

Naruto was confused.Not only was his friend and former teammate completely breaking down, but she was having delusions! Why else would she be talking about kids she didn't have?

_'Best just to humor her I suppose,' _Naruto thought

"Sakura," he asked softly. "Who is Akari?"

"She... Sh'e my daughter."

"Right," he drawled, "and where is she now? Do you see her in the room with us?"

Sakura stopped crying and glared as he continued to talk slow and steady, as if to a crazy person he didn't want to upset. The punch that planted him in the wall behind his desk effectively nipped that annoyance in the bud.

"Oi! What the hell was that for Sakura?!"

"I'm not crazy Naruto," she said as saddness replaced her anger. "I really do have a daughter."

"What?! How could you cheat on Lee like that?! He'll be crushed!"

It took her fives times calling his name, and the cracking of her knuckles to finally get his attention away from mapping out her alleged double life with that guy from the bar on the other side of town, who seemed to have blackmailed her into his bed with pictures of her at the beach, or some such nonsense that only Naruto's mind could conjure.

"I don't have a double life Naruto.I had Akari a long time ago, before Lee and I were even dating. She's... Sasuke's daughter."

Naruto halted his wild antics immediately. Only that name could ever put such a serious face on the blonde.

"Saskue," he said with a distant look in his eyes. "How could she be Sasuke's? Sasuke died, by my hands."

He unconsiously rubbed his hands on his robes, as if trying to wipe off blood that wasn't there.

"It was a couple weeks before you went to try to bring him back home the last time. I was having bad dreams and couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk out side of the village to clear my head. There was a nice clearing out there that I liked to visit when I wanted to be alone. My own little thinking spot.

"Only, I didn't get to be alone that night. Sasuke was there, looking out at the village. At first I thought I was still dreaming. How else could Sasuke be right there in front of me? I had never seen him look so lost before, never seen him cry. I think he was reliving the moment when his family died. He kept asking 'Why brother, why?'. I couldn't stand to see him like that. It felt like someone was cutting out my heart with broken glass.

"I went to him. I had to do something, anything, to wipe away that look. I never knew that Sasuke could be that gentle."

Naruto just stared in shock at her confession, but she wasn't done.

"We fell asleep in each other's arms, but when I woke up he was gone. He left a piece of himself behind though. A piece I should never have abandoned. I was scared Naruto. You had found Sasuke and killed him not even a month after it had happened, and then Tsunade-sensei told me I was pregnant. I didn't want to raise her in this village, not as the daughter of a branded traitor. tsunade-sensei let take a few months off and I went to Sunagakure. I gave birth to Akari there, and I left her in an orphanage."

Fresh tears fell from Sakura's eyes as she revealed her life's greatest regret.

"I have to find her Naruto. I have to find out if she's okay. I can't bear the thought of her being alone anymore. Even if she hates me, I have to try to make things right."

Naruto took a deep breath and tried to gather his thoughts.

"That's a lot to keep bottled up. You can go, Sakura. I grew up without a family too, remember? A family will be the greatest gift she could ever have. Even if she hates you at first, she'll forgive you someday."

Sakura smiled at her old friend and copmosed herself before walking to the door.

"Thanks Naruto. I can only hope that you're right."

"Of course I'm right! I'm the Hokage, remember? I'm always right!" he said with his usual grin.

Naruto glanced at the clock as Sakura left his office.

"!0:35 huh? Damn, I'm late!!!"

-ooo-

Hikaru glanced at his watch for the third time as he and the rest of the chuunin hopefuls waited with impatiance for the Hokage's send off speech.

"It figure's my old man would be late."

---

**A/N:** Ok, I know the last chapter was not only short, but a mean ass cliffhanger. Hopefully this makes up for it somewhat. This is actually my second attempt at this chapter, otherwise it might have been posted a little sooner. Hope it's not too weepy or sappy at parts... As always, comments, qustions, and the like are always welcome. Until next time...


	10. Suna Bound!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't make money from this fic, and I don't know why I bother repeating this...

**Chapter 10: Suna Bound!**

Naruto stood before the gathered crowd, an embarassed grin gracing his face.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. Something came up. Besides, this cuts down on a long and boring speech anyway."

A few of those who knew Naruto personally snickered at the Hokage's lighthearted attitude.

"I was going to lay out a big long winded talk about the pride of Konoha, and the Will of Fire, and Glory of Youth, and a dozen other flowery ways of saying that you canidates for the Chuunin Selection Exam are our hopes and dreams for the future. Your village is proud of you for coming this far. When you get to Sunagakure, SHOW THEM WHAT THE YOUTH OF KONOHA IS MADE OF!" Naruto yelled with pride as he finished his abridged speech.

The crowd erupted into cheers.

Hinata walked across the stage that Naruto had given his speech from and embraced her husband.

"Good job Naruto-kun," she said with a giggle.

"Gee, thanks. Do I get a pat on the head and a biscuit now?" the blonde said with mock annoyance.

"Good boy," Hinata laughed as she patted Naruto on the head. "You can have a biscuit when we get home."

Naruto sweeping gaze of the crowd froze when he saw a flash of pink hair moving with the Suna bound group heading towards the gates. Hinata noticed the betrayed look on his face and followed his eyes to Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong? Did Sakura say something to you?"

"You have no idea," he said with a sigh. "It's not my story to tell. I imagine you'll find out when she returns, as will the rest of Konoha. I just hope they won't be as quick to judge as they were with me all those years ago."

Hinata looked at him curiously as he blushed, fearing he said too much.

"Anyways," he started nervously, "we need to channel good positive support for Hikaru and the others! Happy faces and thoughts untill they get back! Team 12 is gonna blow these exams away!"

"Don't burden our son too much. After all, we both failed our exams the first time. There is no shame in not passing the first time. It will just show him what he needs to learn to pass them the next time, if he is observant enough that is."

"Yeah, yeah. Can't a guy have a little fatherly pride and expectation? I know he may not pass, but my belief in him will boost his confidence. That's the best edge in a fight he can have. The Uzumaki Ego allows for nothing else!"

Hinata smiled at her husband's assurances, knowing everything he said to be the truth.

-ooo-

"Do you think Takeo looks a bit more rigid than usual?" Hikaru whispered conspiratorially to Amaya as they left the village's west gate.

"It's because his mother is going with us. I'm more curious about the other team. Team 6 seems as ready as us for the exam, but Team 18 there is an unknown. I think they're a year ahead of us, but I don't recognize any of them."

"Oh, no worries Amaya. The guy with the short black hair and the red silk shirt there is Saotome Ryoga. He's a ninjutsu and weapons specialist. Kazama Marek is the guy with the white hair and black vest. He's a power fighter and taijutsu specialist in his family's style. It emphasizes in destructive force over finesse, though he can be quick when he needs to be. Next is Hoshino Sousuke," Hikaru said as he gestured to the unassuming auburn haired boy in the tan overcoat. "He is a genjutsu specialist and definately the brains of the group. Their instructor is Hakubi Ky, and is a newer jonin who was just recently promoted. This is also his first genin cell. He seems to be a bit of a wild card. I think he had some taijitsu training under Maito Gai, and picked up a few habits..."

Said jonin wore a sleeveless black duster with the character for 'mirth' embroidered on the back in ice blue thread. He ran a hand through his short cyan hair as he sneezed and looked around.

"Alright, who's talkin about me?" he asked in a groggy voice. "Ah, screw it. I hate mornings."

"That guy is a jonin?" Amaya asked incredulously as the man trudged along with half lidded eyes. "And just how do you know all of this?"

"What can I say. When your old man is Hokage, you can pick up some interesting information if you listen carefully. Did you know the have completed forty eight D-Rank missions, as well as nine C-Ranked? They haven't participated in the last chunin exam because their instructor lost a coin toss to decide if he wanted to sign them up or not!"

"You're joking. Is the guy that loony?" Amaya looked scandalized.

"No joke. Dad was having a laughing fit over it when he found out. He said something along the lines of 'I can't believe it! Someone as lazy as Kakashi, and as eccentric as Gai!'. At least he isn't as perverted as Jiraiya... At least, we don't think he is..."

The three genin glanced warily at the object of their conversation as the jonin started giggling to himself.

"Ok, the man is clearly insane," Amaya noted dryly as she continued to observe the man as he walked on, as if no one else in their fairly large party existed.

"Ok, maybe his grip on reality is a bit off but the guy has to have some skill if he's a jonin," Hikaru said off-handedly.

Their conversation drifted from there as they discussed the rapidly approaching exams. A week of travel, followed by another until the exams began to rest from the journey and do some last minute training.

It was going to be the longest two weeks of Team 12's lives.

---

**A/N: **Um, heh heh... I wonder how many of you thought I was dead... Some probably hoped I was with the obscene waits between updates.

I hate not being able to update more frequently, like once a week or so, but unfortunately I can't write on command. This chapter has been sitting on my hard drive for about two weeks before I could get the juice flowing enough to finish it.

For those of you who are keeping up with this story, I thank you for your patience.


	11. Almost Time for Chuunin! Training Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I wish I did...

A/N: So, did anyone miss me? I've been on hiatus, as my PC, Tohru Ohki, has been infected quite harshly these past few weeks. Everything is groovy again, and it's back to the writing board.

**Chapter 11: Almost Time for Chuunin! Training Begins!**

The week's journey to Sunagakure went fairly uneventfully; considering the number of shinobi in the group, it wasn't surprising.

During the day, they walked, stopping for short lunches on occasion. Mostly they ate on the go to save some time. At night, the jonin oversaw the training of their charges in base techniques.

The more tactically minded genin used this time to observe their comrades', and possibly future opponents, general abilities.

Team 12, namely Hikaru and Amaya, used that time to watch the 'psycho-sensei'.

They were still having a hard time believing that Ky was jonin.

What kind of jonin giggled without the slightest provocation... Scratch that. What kind of jonin _giggled _at all?!

While Amaya desisted with the scrutiny after a few warnings from Neji to get back to her practice, it took a slap to the back of Hikaru's head to get him to lay off the gawking, though even Neji had to admit, flinging a sandal into the air to determine where to lay your bedroll was a little weird...

With the minimal breaks, they reached Sunagakure a full day ahead of schedule.

They were greeted just inside the gates by the Kazekage himself, Sabaku no Gaara, and his siblings Temari and Kankuro.

"Welcome to Sunagakure, friends from Konoha. The other candidates for the Chuunin Selection Exam have already arrived as well. Temari, if you will show them to their hotel, I have some business to attend to that really can't be put off any longer. I'll see you all in a week for the beginning of the exam."

With that, Gaara turned and briskly made his way back to his office, Kankuro in tow.

Making sure she had everyone's attention, Temari stepped up.

"Alright guys. Your lodgings are this way," she said as she assumed a leisurely pace.

-ooo-

"You're reservations are already in place, so go ahead and get settled in," the blond kunoichi said as she stopped in front of a modest hotel.

"All of our training fields are open to you, so take advantage. We do things a bit differently than Konoha, so don't take stories of past exams to heart. What your about to go through may not be the same tasks your parents had. You have one week to prepare yourselves, so use it wisely."

As the group made their way inside, she snagged Hikaru out of the crowd.

"You didn't think you were getting away without saying 'hi', did you?" she said with a mock scowl.

Hikaru laughed as he threw his arms around her.

"Hi Temari-neechan. Happy now?" he said sarcastically.

"Quite. So how's your dad doin' lately? I'm sorry we weren't able to make it for your birthday, but duty calls, ne? Don't worry though, the three of us got a surprise for ya."

"It's not a dirty book is it? Mom chewed Kakashi-ojisan out for three hours when he tried to give me one of the Icha Icha Requiem books. How is ero-sennin still coming up with ideas for those stupid books anyway?"

Temari stifled a laugh as she thought about the once timid Hinata giving Kakashi a piece of her mind.

"Don't worry kiddo, it's much better than a dirty book. We'll give it to ya later. Gaara and Kankuro have been wanting to see you again too ya know. Anyway, you should get inside and find out where your room is. Get some rest. I suspect Neji is gonna work your ass off," she said with a wry grin.

Giving her a quick hug and good bye, Hikaru ran inside to find his team.

-ooo-

Hikaru woke sputtering as he wiped the ice cold water from his face.

"What'd ya do that for?!" the blond griped at his grim faced instructor.

"Because it's time for training, and I had no desire to spend twenty minutes waking you up in a more polite fashion."

"Whatever. So what's for breakfast?"

"Rice and miso, and very quickly," Neji said flatly.

"Stop moping and get dressed Uzumaki," his female partner said drowsily from behind the partition separating the room.

"Yeah, yeah."

Hikaru wasn't surprised to hear Takeo counting his insane number of repetitions for... whatever form of work out he had set himself... Sometimes he took too much after his father.

After their relatively mediocre meal, Neji led them to one of the specialized training fields of Suna. The specific focus of which was chakra control.

It was contained indoors, so the water present wouldn't be evaporated by the unforgiving desert sun.

The large pool of water dominated the center of the room, and included a curious fountain-like column the constantly cascaded the liquid down it's smooth surface.

The walls had the wear of countless footsteps reaching for the domed ceiling, and suspended above the pool was a large set of rings arranged in a geometric nightmare, each looping around and connecting to each other. Jets of water shot from the pool in random fashion to assault the contraption.

"While most of you abilities in ninjutsu and taijutsu are sufficient, it is never in poor taste to improve your chakra control. The better control you have, the more efficient your jutsu will become. First, it's back to basics. Up the walls," the jonin commanded.

Hikaru grouched to himself, having already dealt with this training before, but kepts such comments to a dull mutter.

Amaya rolled her eyes, and Takeo started doing laps around the room, clinging a good fifteen feet up the wall.

Hikaru easily strolled along, trying to guess the relative age of those that walked before him by the size of the gait in the more obvious tracks.

'_Must've been about my age,' _he thought, easily matching the stride.

He was snapped from his contemplations when Neji called them to attention once again.

"Alright. It seems you've remembered your previous training, but now for the next step. Onto the water."

Hikaru didn't have too much trouble, as this was part of his training during his tutelage under his grandfather, but Takeo and Amaya floundered a bit before stabilizing themselves.

Following Neji's continued instructions, the trio started to to execute some of the beginner jutsu that was first taught at the academy, forcing them to divide their concentration.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and muttered again, though not quietly enough as Neji glowered at him.

"Hikaru!" he said, not yelling, but conveying the force of his irritation. "I think you are missing the point of this exercise. For now, you will stay atop the water while performing the third kata of the jyuuken in addition to singing 'I'm a Little teapot'."

Needless to say, the young Uzumaki boggled at the ridiculous demand.

"Begin!"

Hikaru growled as he took the initial stance for one of the more energetic warm-up forms of the Hyuga taijutsu. His concentration wavered as he tried to keep the flow of chakra to his feet as well as concentrate on the proper forms of his kata.

"I can't hear you Uzumaki," Neji prodded.

"I'm a little teapot..." the blond growled as he was forced to continue the humiliating routine.

His embarrassment was too much as Takeo giggled when his stance mirrored the song. Having one arm cocked at your side with the other raised before you did tend to make one look like the teapot from the children's song.

A splash of water signaled Hikaru's snapped concentration.

"What have we learned today?" Neji inquired coldly as Hikaru once again sputtered with a face full of water.

Hikaru grinned as he answered. "To not let you hear me complain."

Neji sighed as the blond rejoined his team mates in their training.

**End Chapter 11**

**A/N: **Well, the group has finally arrived in Suna. With the exams just around the corner, its time for the genin to strengthen their foundations. Don't worry about the other contraptions in the room. They'll come into play sooner, and it might be pretty obvious as to _how._

Well, my mind is getting fried, and watching Higurashi no Naku Koro ni doesn't help matters... While not the Silent Hill type of psychological mind-screw, it does have it's moments...

Anyhoo, sorry about the huge gap in updates, but again, a thoroughly infected PC doesn't quite make for a good upload source...


	12. Desert Water Torture

Disclaimer: Still don't own it... Never expect to either.

**Chapter 12: Desert Water Torture**

Neji would have sighed had he been the kind of person to do such a thing, but Hikaru's constant annoyance at his training requirements was fast getting on the stoic jonin's nerves.

"For the last time Uzumaki, you are supposed to scale the column _while_ the water is going. I'm not going to turn it off."

"But it's throwing me off! How am I supposed to climb if it keeps dragging me back down?"

"Figure it out. The exams are less than three days away. Pay attention to how your chakra and the water are reacting to one another."

Hikaru grumbled as he placed his foot against the bubbling fountain in the center of the pool. Amaya and Takeo were having similar difficulties, not being able to keep their connection to the column as the water interfered. It slipped between the treads on their sandals and would alter the balance of chakra.

It was a vicious combination of the tree climbing exercise where a fixed balance of chakra was necessary to cling to the surface, and the water walking exercise where a constant circulation of chakra was required to remain afloat.

It was ironic that they first learned of this exercise in the middle of a desert.

Amaya, deciding that heeding her sensei's advice would be prudent, simply left her foot against the waterlogged pillar and studied the effects the water had on her chakra.

After twenty minutes, Amaya had realized that Hikaru had activated his byakugan and was simply watching her foot.

"I got it!" Hikaru cried out triumphantly, scaring Amaya from her concentration and into the water.

Amaya crawled out of the pool coughing around a mouthful of swallowed water and gave the exuberant Uzumaki a livid glare.

Hikaru, under the full attention of his three comrades, set about explaining his theory.

"Okay. We've been tryin this like the tree climbing drills right?"

At his teammates' affirmatives, he continued.

"That's what we've been doing wrong! We're concentrating chakra from our entire foot, and the water passes by and alters the rules of the game. If we tried to focus our chakra in higher concentration, but at specific points of the foot instead of the whole thing, the water wouldn't have as much influence on our chakra!"

The blond demonstrated by focusing his chakra through the balls of his feet and his heels as he got in position for his latest attempt. Though it made him a bit more unsteady on the surface of the water, it proved to be the key to counteracting the torrent of water pouring from the top of the pillar.

Takeo jump and started praising the strength of Hikaru's youthful flame before making the attempt himself.

Amaya growled, as she herself had steadily approached that same conclusion.

The rest of the afternoon was spent practicing on holding their flows from such specific points of their bodies.

-ooo-

After a hardy lunch, Team 12 returned to the field of their chakra control torture sessions. Neji pointed to the looping contraption overhead and explained the final exercise.

"You are now going to climb the pillar and onto the track. The line carved across represents the starting line. You are going to do timed laps. It will be necessary to use the skills you have just learned to pull this off, as the water shot onto the course is enhanced by chakra to interfere with your control, much like the downpour on the pillar has. Hikaru, since you seem so thrilled with figuring out the last test, you shall go first."

Wearing confidence like a mantle, Hikaru quickly scaled the pillar and set himself upon the track. He took off like a shot when Neji called his start, and promptly slipped off at the first jet of water.

It took him a minute to recover from his fifteen foot belly flop.

His ungraceful splash earned him a glare from a now drenched Amaya as she stalked past and made her way up the column.

The genin soon learned that the water jets weren't the only obstacles of the track. The eternal looping made one quite dizzy as they raced Neji's stopwatch, vying for best time.

Hikaru was soon grateful for his training in the kaiten, as he had been conditioned to ignore the dizzying effects.

"Alright team, that's enough," Neji called as his young students trudged their way off the pool.

They soon arrived at their hotel and immediately headed for the wash rooms.

Their first night was quite a surprise, as the desert village felt that using precious water to bathe was far too wasteful. Not even Hikaru was tactless enough to question the excessive water usage in the training room. Instead they used steam rooms, fine grained sand, and fairly sharp scrapers to clean themselves.

While it seemed that Amaya and Neji adapted to the curious custom with apparent ease, Hikaru and Takeo often complained about sand in uncomfortable places, but neither wanted to risk pride enough to ask for instructions to proper cleaning techniques.

They weren't little kids after all.

Emerging from the dreaded sweat cell, Hikaru couldn't help but think that failing the chuunin exam would be a good thing. It'd that much sooner that he could get home and take a proper shower!

He swore to never argue with his mother about bath time again.

The blond was startled from his vows when a small hand swatted the back of his head.

"What'd ya do that for?!" he barked at an annoyed Amaya.

"Neji-sensei told you three times now to get dressed nice and get outside. The Kazekage has invited us to dinner tonight. Seems to be the only night he has free before the exams start.

"Gaara-ojisan is havin us over for dinner? Sweet!"

**End Chapter 12**

**A/N: **Can't think of much to say here... Um, go forth and watch anime... The moss always grows on the outside of the tree... Life is a Limit Break...

Okay, I'm done ;P

Not the story though, just the random babble.

Bye.


End file.
